tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smile Mew Mew
Smile Mew Mew is a Fanseries based off of Smile Pretty Cure! Its motifs are fairy tales Its opening theme is Let's Go! Smile Mew Mew sung by Ikeda Aya and the ending is Yay! Yay! Yay! sung by Yoshida Hitomi Summary Far away in the universe exists a place called Märchenland, where characters from fairy tales live. Near the corner of Märchenland exists a world called Bad End Kingdom, where the antagonists of all fairy tales gathered. In order to show everyone the "Worst Ending", the people of Bad End Kingdom travelled to Earth to collect Bad Energy. If the villains succeed, all of the worlds in the universe will suffer from the "Worst Ending". In order to prevent the "Worst Ending", the 5 Legendary Warriors - Mew Mews - need to collect Mew Decor: the power of happiness of Märchenland's queen. The Mew Decor, however, has been stolen and hidden away. Set to the task of finding Mew Mews, Negai follows the 5 beams of light to Earth, where she meets a flustered Hoshizora Miyuki, a transfer student on her first day of school, and already running late... Characters Mew Mews Miyuki Hoshizora/Mew Happy Voiced By: Misato Fukuen (JP) Laura Bailey (ENG) A fourteen-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, who transferred to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" She transforms into Mew Happy and she has the DNA of a New Zealand White Rabbit Akane Hino/Mew Sunny Voiced by: Asami Tano (JP) Colleen Villard (ENG) A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Mew Sunny and has the DNA of a Japanese Wolf Yayoi Kise/Mew Peace Voiced by Hisako Kanemoto (JP) Alex Cazares (ENG) A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Mew Peace and has the DNA of a Mouse Deer Nao Midorikawa/Mew March Voiced by: Marina Inoue (JP) Danielle Judovits (ENG) A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things do not go according to plan. She transforms into Mew March and she the DNA of a Fennec Fox Reika Aoki/Mew Beauty Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (JP) Kate Higgins (ENG) The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kindhearted but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. She transforms into Mew Beauty and she has the DNA of a Kraken Mew Project Scientists Chisana Negai Voiced by: Ikue Ootani (JP) Debi Derryberry (ENG) Negai is the main Mew Project Scientist. She was sent to Earth by the Royale Queen to infuse the Mew Mews and to collect Mew Decor in order to save Märchenland. Chisana Kenji Voiced by: Sakaguchi Daisuke (JP) Todd Haberkorn (ENG) Kenji is the second Mew Project Scientist in Smile Mew Mew who first appeared in Episode 6. He is Negai's big brother and came to earth to pass the Mews the Decor Décor to collect the Mew Decor pieces in. Aliens Pierrot Voiced by: Genda Tesshou (JP) Bryce Papenbrook (ENG) Pierrot is the sinful emperor of Bad End Kingdom, who invaded Märchenland to steal the Mew Decor and bring about the "Worst Ending". Joker Voiced by: Yuuji Mitsuya (JP) Keith Silverstein (ENG) Joker is at Pierrot's service, he is the leader of the Bad End Generals. Wolfrun Voiced by: Tomoyuki Shimura (JP) Keith Silverstein (ENG) Wolfrun is a wolf-like alien. He is based on wolf villains from Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. Majorina Voiced by: Miina Tominaga (JP) Mary McGlynn (ENG) Majorina is one of Pierrot's subordinates. She is a little witch like alien that reminds one of Snow White's stepmother Akaoni Voiced by: Hiroshi Iwasaki (JP) Keith Silverstein (ENG) Akaoni is at Pierrot's service, he is a red demon like alien that reminds one of oni from Japanese fairytales such as "Momotaro". Akanbe Akanbe are monsters summoned by the villians of the series to act as minions alongside the Chimera Anima. Locations Märchenland (メルヘンランド Meruhenrando?) is a fairy tale kingdom where all fairy tale characters live. The Queen has been sealed before the story begins. Märchen is German for "fairy tales". Nanairogaoka Middle School (七色ヶ丘中学校 Nanairogaoka Chūgakkō?) is the school that the Mews attend. Nanairo means "rainbow" in Japanese. Bad End Kingdom (バッドエンド王国 Baddo Endo Ōkoku?) is the home place of the series's antagonist, whose residents invaded Märchenland and travelled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. Magical Library (ふしぎ図書館 Fushigi Toshokan?) is a magical location in Smile Mew Mew. It is the place where all fairy tales from the different worlds are stored. It seems to be located in an alternate dimension, separate from the human world and Märchenland, and can only be accessed through the Book Door Code. The girls' secret base is also located here. Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 Nanairogaoka?) is the hometown of Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao, and Aoki Reika. Okonomiyaki Akane (お好み焼き屋「あかね」?) is the home of Hino Akane, an okonomiyaki shop named after her name by her parents after she was born. International * English: Glitter Force Mew Mew Power * Korean: 스마일 베리 베리 뮤 뮤/seumail beli beli myu myu (Smile Berry Berry Mew Mew) * Mandarin: Smile 喵喵/Smile Miao Miao (Smile Cats) * Cantonese: Smile 喵喵/Smile Miu Miu (Smile Mew Mew) * I'talian:' Mew Mew luccicante amiche (Mew Mew Glittering Friends) Glitter Force Mew Mew Power * Spanish: Glitter Force Miau Miau Power (Glitter Force Miau Miau Power) * Brazilian Portuguese: As Super Força (The Super Force) * French: Glitter Force Mew Mew Power Items Mew Pendant The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Happy, Metamorphose!"). HappyLeuret Mew Happy's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Happy Shower!" (リボンハッピーシャワー!) (Ribonhappīshawā!) SunnyMer Mew Sunny's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Sunny Fire!" (リボンサニーファイヤー！) (Ribonsanīfaiyā!) PeaceShock Lyre Mew Peace's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Peace Thunder!" (リボンピースサンダー！) (Ribonpīsusandā!) MarchWind Sword Mew March's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon March Shoot!" (リボンマーチシュート！) (Ribonmāchishūto!) BeautyArrow Mew Beauty's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Beauty Blizzard!" (リボンビューティーブリザード！) (Ribonbyūtīburizādo!) Mew Decor The source of happiness of Royale Queen; special tokens that can be used either to revive Royale Queen of Märchenland or bring about the Worst Ending. Décor Décor A special box used to store Mew Decor pieces in, brought to the Mews by Kenji in Episode 6. Category:Series Category:AUs Category:Smile Mew Mew Category:TheSailorMoonFan